Matthias Anthuber
Matthias Anthuber (* 24. Januar 1959 in Bochum) ist ein deutscher Chirurg, Hochschullehrer und ehemaliger deutscher Handballnationalspieler. Werdegang Sein Abitur machte Anthuber 1978 am Tassilo-Gymnasium in Simbach am Inn. Nach seinem Zivildienst am Münchener Klinikum rechts der Isar, studierte er von 1979 bis 1985 an der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität in München Humanmedizin. Am 28. November 1985 erhielt er seine Approbation als Arzt. 1986 wurde Anthuber bei Ernst Pöppel am Institut für Medizinische Psychologie an der LMU über das Thema Einfach- und Wahlreaktionen bei Handballspielern und Nicht-Sportlern promoviert. Danach war er zwei Jahre Wissenschaftlicher Assistent an der Herzchirurgischen Klinik, des Klinikum Großhadern. Von 1987 bis 1995 arbeitete er in gleicher Position an der Chirurgischen Klinik und Poliklinik des Klinikum Großhadern. Ende 1995 wurde er dann Oberarzt am Universitätsklinikum Regensburg und zwei Jahre später Leitender Oberarzt an der Klinik und Poliklinik der gleichen Klinik. 1997 wurde er über das Thema Untersuchungen zum Ischämie/Reperfusionsschaden nach Lebertransplantation im Rattenmodell – Einfluss von Prostaglandinen und ACE-Hemmern habilitiert. 1999 wurde er C3-Professor an der Universität Regensburg und 2002 C4-Professor auf Zeit in Regensburg. Von 2002 bis 2003 war Anthuber kommissarischer Direktor der Klinik und Poliklinik in Regensburg. Für ein Jahr war er dann Chefarzt der Allgemein- und Viszeralchirurgie an der Kreisklinik Altötting. Seit dem 1. August 2004 ist Anthuber Chefarzt der Allgemein-, Viszeral- und Transplantationschirurgie am Klinikum Augsburg. Außerdem ist Anthuber der Leiter des Chirurgischen Zentrums, sowie Leiter des Transplantationszentrums im Klinikum Augsburg. 2005 wurde Anthuber zum Außerplanmäßigen Professor der LMU ernannt. Anthuber ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder. Er ist seit 2005 Vorsitzender des Regionalverbandes des Berufsverbandes der Deutschen Chirurgen. Vom 1. Oktober 2008 bis 30. September 2009 war Anthuber Vorsitzender der Vereinigung Bayerischer Chirurgen. 2010 wurde er zu deren Generalsekretär gewählt. Von 2009 bis 2011 war er außerdem Vorsitzender des Konventes der leitenden Krankenhauschirurgen und ist unverändert Mitglied im Vorstand und Beirat. Zurzeit ist er Präsident der Vereinigung der Deutschen Visceralchirurgen. Darüber hinaus ist er in verschiedenen nationalen Gremien der Deutschen Chirurgie auf Beirats- und Vorstandsebene (z. B. Chirurgische Arbeitsgemeinschaft Onkologie/Viszeralchirurgie) tätig. Vor seiner medizinischen Karriere war Anthuber als Handballspieler aktiv. Er spielte zunächst für den TSV Simbach und später für die Bundesligisten TSV Milbertshofen und den MTSV Schwabing. Seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr spielte er in der Jugend- und Junioren-Handballnationalmannschaft (ca. 100 Länderspiele). Anthuber war als Mannschaftskapitän Teilnehmer an der Juniorenhandballweltmeisterschaft 1979 in Dänemark. Für die A-Nationalmannschaft bestritt er zwei Länderspiele. Beide Spiele fanden in Reykjavík gegen Island statt. Das erste Spiel fand am 14. November 1980, das Zweite zwei Tage später statt. Anthuber konnte in beiden Spielen kein Tor erzielen.[http://www.tsvsimbach-handball.de/abteilung/erfolgsgeschichte/ www.tsvsimbach-handball.de Erfolgsgeschichte] abgerufen am 5. April 2014 Veröffentlichungen ;Fachartikel (Auswahl) * M. Anthuber u. a.: Conditioning of liver grafts by donor bolus pretreatment with epoprostenol – In vivo microscopic analysis of impact on ischemia/reperfusion injury in rat liver transplants. In: Transplantation 62, 1996, S. 13–17. PMID 8693529 * M. Anthuber u. a.: Angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibition by enalapril: a novel approach to reduce ischemia/reperfusion damage after experimental liver transplantation. In: Hepatology 25, 1997, S. 648–651. PMID 9049213 * M. Anthuber u. a.: A laparoscopic approach for the treatment of lower third esophageal diverticula. In: Langenbecks Arch Surg 386, 2002, S. 582–586. PMID 11914934 * M. Anthuber u. a.: Outcome of laparoscopic surgery for rectal cancer in 101 patients. In: Dis Col Rectum 8, 2003, S. 1047–1053. PMID 12907898 ;Buchbeiträge (Auswahl) * M. Anthuber: Traumatische Hohlorganverletzungen. In: B. Weigel, M. Nerlich (Hrsg.) Unfallchirurgie – Praxis- und Servicebuch. Springer Verlag, 2002, ISBN 3-540-41115-1. * M. Anthuber: Lebertransplantation. In: Lehrbuch für Operationspflegekräfte. Verlag Urban&Fischer, 2002, ISBN 3-437-25032-9. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website von Matthias Anthuber Kategorie:Person (Klinikum Augsburg) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München) Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Mediziner (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Mediziner (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Handballnationalspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1959 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Handballspieler (TSV Milbertshofen)